La conspiration
by Nissouille
Summary: UA ! Harry est orphelin,ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, du moins c'est ce qu'il crois.Elevé par son oncle et sa tante l'étudiant en droit va découvir quelques squelettes macabre dans son placard...


Titre : La conspiration

Auteur : Nissouille

Genre : Euuh Policier (sûrement) Univers Alternatif (c'est sûr) Yaoi (?)

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Malfoy, une question s'il vous plais ! Pensez vous réellement que Tom Riddle est innocent ? Monsieur Malfoy ! La police n'a t-elle pas trouvée des traces de sang sur les vêtements de l'accusé ? Monsieur Malf... »

Soudain le son et l'image se coupa et une tête brune ébouriffé apparu devant le poste de télévision.

-« Hé ! Pourquoi t'as éteint Herm' ? »

-« Ron, Tu ferai mieux de te préparer, tu vas être en retard sinon. » Dit la dénommé Herm'

-« Mais c'est du procès du siècle dont on parle là Hermione ! C'est de Voldemort dont il est question ! » S'enflamma Ron

-« Certes, mais c'est pas ça qui vas te permettre d'obtenir ton diplôme alors oust ! Va te préparer Harry t'attend déjà , lui ! »

Bon gré mal gré le roux se leva du fauteuil et alla dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer comme le lui avait si gentiment demandée sa petite amie, jetant un oeil au passage aux affaires du brun qui trônaient prés de la porte d'entré.

-« Je ne comprend pas comment un avocat aussi renommé que Lucius Malfoy peut s'abaisser à défendre un type comme Tom Riddle. » Fit pensivement Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à la place que venait de quitter son ami et rallumait la télévision. « Cet homme est un assassin et avec un avocat comme Malfoy avec lui il est presque sûr de s'en tirer c'est dégueulasse ! »

-« Harry... » La jeune fille sourie tristement à son meilleurs ami « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vie n'est pas juste. Et c'est vrai, il a de grandes chances de s'en tirer mais qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça. Toi aussi quand tu seras avocat tu vas devoir défendre des salops dans son genre, c'est pas toi qui fixe les règles Harry, il faut bien que tu comprenne ça. » La jeune fille lui laissa le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire puis lui attrapa les mains dans un geste de réconfort, avant de continuer. « Plus vite tu auras compris ça, plus vite tu pourras te faire un nom dans ce métier... »

-« Chui prêt ! » Cria Ron depuis sa chambre avant d'arriver en trombe dans le salon. « Bon, on y va ? »

Harry récupéra ses mains et fit un large sourire Hermione avant de se lever pour suivre le roux. Les deux garçons lancèrent un rapide au revoir à leur amie et partirent en direction de la station de métro. Il leur restait vingt cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la fac, autant dire qu'ils devaient se presser.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, le golden trio comme certains les appelaient. Ils s'étaient rencontré quand ils avaient onze ans et ne s'étaient plus quitté. Ensemble ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups, et même plus. Harry était orphelin, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait un an, il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante c'était loin d'être la famille idéal, mais il s'en contentait. Ron quand à lui vivait dans une famille modeste et ne devait sa poursuite en étude supérieur qu'à une bourse de mérite gagné il ne sait pas trop comment. Issu d'une famille plus que nombreuse il n'a eu aucun mal à adopter Harry comme l'un de ses frères et inversement. Hermione quand à elle est une fille de dentiste, une vrai miss-je-sais-tout et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle à rejoin le groupe sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle est juste devenue la meilleurs amie de Harry et Ron, puis en grandissant, la meilleur amie de Harry et la petite amie de Ron. A la fin du lycée, au moment décisif de l'orientation, chacun a fait son choix, sans concerter les autres, ils en avaient convenue ainsi pour ne pas s'influencer les uns les autres, pour être certain que chacun ferai ce qu'il veut. Mais finalement le destin à voulu qu'ils restent encore ensemble car il s'est avéré que par le plus grand des hasards les trois amis ai choisi la même fac. Ron et Harry en droit et Hermione en histoire.

Fac, d'ailleurs, où les deux amis arrivèrent tout essoufflé et franchement en retard.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ron

-« on a prés de quinze minutes de retard, on peut pas entrer, on va se faire jeter. »

-« Peut être que si vous entriez discrètement Mr Languard ne dirait rien. » Intervint une voix.

Le deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-« Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclamèrent ils

-« Bonjour. » Fit le vieil homme en souriant « Un problème de train je suppose, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de nombreux retard aujourd'hui. »

Le regard azur du responsable d'année pétillait d'amusement et un sourire complice étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il griffonnait un message qu'il tendi ensuite au roux.

-« Allez donc vous faufiler dans l'amphithéâtre monsieur Weasley. »

Ron hésita un instant puis parti laissant Harry seul avec le citronomane.

-« Euuuuuhhhh... Je... Je devrai peut être y allé aussi. » Fit le brun hésitant

-« En faite. » commença Dumbledore « J'aurais aimé te parler un moment si cela ne te dérange pas. Vien, allons dans mon bureau. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le responsable partait déjà, aussi se résolut-il à le suivre. Une fois assi dans le fauteuil face à l'imposant bureau d'Albus Dumbledore Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et mile et une questions virent s'insinuer dans son esprit. L'homme prit tout son temps pour refermer la porte de son bureau et s'asseoir en silence avant de proposer, comme à quiconque passait dans son 'antre', un bonbon au citron.

-« Non merci » Fit l'étudiant. « En faite, j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi vous vouliez me parler. »

Prenant encore une fois tout son temps pour ouvrir l'emballage de son bonbon au citron Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer un coin de son bureau, mais lorsque Harry regarda à son tour il n'y vit rien, juste un coin sombre. Le vieil homme fini par rapporter son attention sur l'étudiant et parla, son regard pétillait un peu moins que d'habitude.

-« Que sais tu de Lucius Malfoy Harry ? » demanda t-il avant de mettre la sucrerie dans sa bouche.

La question tomba un peu comme un cheveux sur la soupe et le brun ne sus que répondre. Il resta quelques secondes muet puis haussa les épaules

-« C'est un très bon avocat, il a son propre cabinet, il possede des milliards, il défend une sacré... Euuh je veux dire... c'est l'avocat de Tom riddle, dit Voldemort. »

Le brun était hésitant, il ne savait pas très bien où voulait en venir le barbu lequel ne disait mot et écoutait simplement ce le plus jeune disait

-« Et que sais tu de Tom Riddle ? » questionna t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence

-« Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un assassin ! » S'enflamma le brun

-« Rien n'est avéré jeune homme ! Le procès en décidera. » intervint une voix grave et froide qui semblait provenir du coin sombre que fixait Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna vivement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise et vit un homme sortir du dit coin et s'avancer dans la pièce. Tout de noir vêtu, la peau extrêmement blanche et le regard acéré. Sans trop savoir pourquoi Harry se leva et fit face à cet homme. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants puis l'homme s'avança et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètre du brun, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête pour pouvoir toujours le regarder. En silence l'homme contourna l'enfant et s'installa dans le siège que celui ci avait quitter, le regard à présent tourné vers Dumbledore qui c'était lui aussi levé de peur qu'il n'y ai altercation entre les deux hommes. Harry se retourna alors et resta debout, il n'y avait aucun autre siège dans la pièce.

-« Harry, j'aimerai te présenter monsieur Severus Snape. Il travail dans le cabinet de Lucius Malfoy, il aimerai te parler un moment. »

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille ce que lui disait le professeur, il ne faisait que foudroyer le 'nouvel' arrivant du regard.

-« Je pense que je vais vous laissez discuter tranquillement, tu peux prendre mon fauteuil Harry » sourie le vieil homme avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte. « Lorsque vous aurez finit vous n'aurez qu'à sortir et fermer la porte. » Il ouvrit la dite porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand il regarda à nouveau Severus « Oh, Severus, n'oubliez pas que c'est Harry devant vous, pas James. »

Sur ces mots il sortit et referma la porte, laissant les deux hommes dans un profond silence. Harry alla s'installer dans le fauteuil du responsable et eu un regard moqueur à l'adresse de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-« Ne rêvez pas Potter, vous n'occuperez jamais cette place officiellement. »

Le brun grogna quelque chose puis croisa les bras en signe évidant de bouderie, ce qui fit soupirer son vis à vis d'irritation.

-« Lorsque vous aurez finit de jouer les enfants gâté, peut être pourrions nous discuter. »

-« Mais je suis tout ouïe Snape. Oh pardon, monsieur Severus Snape. »

Serrant des dents et plissant les yeux, Snape ne dit pourtant rien et fit même l'effort de contrôler ses nerfs. Il ferma un court instant les yeux et enfin pris une profonde inspiration.

-« Si vous ne vous maîtrisez pas un minimum Potter, jamais vous ne deviendrez avocat. Vous ne serez qu'une pâle imitation de votre père, c'est tout. »

-« Vous connaissiez mon père ? » questionna le brun toute bouderie envolée. « Que savez vous de lui ? »

Severus eu un léger mouvement de recul quand Harry se jeta presque sur lui de l'autre côté du meuble pour l'assahir de question sur James Potter. Il cru tout d'abord à un mauvaise plaisanterie, mais il compris bien vite que ce n'en était pas une.

-« J'en sais autant sur votre père que vous monsieur Potter. N'est ce pas ? » Fit prudemment l'avocat

-« Je ne sais rien de lui. Ma tante a toujours refusé de m'en parler. » déclara simplement l'étudiant la tête basse.

L'expression d'Harry fit presque pitié à Snape qui ce dit que peut être le fils n'était pas comme le père. Toujours est il que Severus décida de mettre tout les sarcasmes qui lui venaient dans un grand sac et de les garder pour plus tard.

-« James Potter, avocat. Il n'était pas trop mauvais si on en juge par le nombre d'affaire qu'il a remporté. Il a obtenu son diplôme dans cette faculté. Un 'je suis meilleur que tout le monde', incapable de suivre des directive simple, qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête sans réfléchir, avec la tête si grosse quelle ne passait déjà plus par la porte quand il a eu son diplôme. Cela vous suffit il ? »

Harry regardait Severus avec une telle reconnaissance qu'il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait en répondant aux attentes du gosse qui se trouvait devant lui, quoi que peut être allait il être mieux disposé envers lui à présent.

-« J'ose espérer que vous êtes différents de lui. Bien mainten... »

-« Et ma mère ! Vous la connaissiez elle aussi ? » coupa Harry sans le moindre remord.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et regarda le Potter droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si vert qui lui rappelèrent instantanément Lily et il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs.

-« Non. Je la connaissais pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous concentrer. Nous devons parler de choses sérieuses. »

Harry acquiesça mollement, dos appuyé contre le fauteuil, tête basse, il était déçu et cela ce voyait.

-« Si Sieurs Potter veux bien me prêter de l'intérêt nous pourrions peut être avancer. » gronda soudain Snape. Faisant sursauter le brun qui n'avait absolument pas écouté.

-« Excusez moi, je n'ai pas vraiment suivit... »

Le grand brun le foudroya du regard et se massa les tempes avec ses index, il inspira profondément à nouveau et expira afin de se calmer et regarda le Potter dans les yeux.

-« Dites moi, comment sont mots vos parents ? »

Harry eu un sursaut de surprise face à la question, il fut un peu troublé et répondit d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-« Ma tante m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. Vous... Vous l'ignoriez ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais continua de fixer l'étudiant lequel ne sembla pas très à l'aise sous son regard, ou peut être était ce la situation, il ne savait pas exactement.

-« Je me demande vraiment si vous êtes vraiment prêt. » Commenta t-il au bout d'un moment « Pour faire court, Lucius vous offre une place dans le cabinet afin que vous puissiez y passer votre stage obligatoire, tout a d'or est déjà était réglé avec l'administration il ne manque plus que votre accord, mais je me demande si vous êtes vraiment prêt pour la chance qu'il vous offre. Vous me semblez encore bien enfantin, pas assez ... expérimenté. Je me demande bien ce qui peux le pousser à venir vous chercher vous, élève moyen et visiblement inattentif et loin d'être prêt pour ce métier alors qu'une multitude de demande de stage est faite chaque jours... »

Severus avait considérablement baissé le ton à la fin de sa phrase, plus comme si il se parlait à lui même, mais Harry avait tout entendu, et il devait avouer que cela le titillait aussi. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre, qu'avait il de si spécial ? Visiblement même Snape n'avait pas la réponse, alors ce n'était pas la peine de le lui demander...

-« Si je comprend bien la convention de stage est déjà prête c'est cela ? »

-« Exactement. Il ne manque plus que votre signature. »

Harry plissa la bouche et s'empara d'un stylo qui trônait dans le pot à crayon de Dumbledore, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il demanda

-« Je signe où ? »

Severus roula des yeux puis sortie six feuilles d'une petite pochette posée sur ses genoux.

-« Ici, ici et ici. » dit il « Et tâchez de vous appliquer vous avez vraiment une écriture de cochon. »

Harry releva la tête après avoir signé et fit une chose très mature, il tira la langue à Snape. Celui ci resta clouer sur place, les yeux légèrement écarquillé, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de lui tirer la langue. Quand il en fut remit il se leva d'un bon et cria :

-« Monsieur POTTER ! »

Mais le sus nommé était déjà partie et Snape n'avait nullement la fois de le poursuivre. Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, rangea les feuilles, à l'exception d'un exemplaire qu'il laissa à Dumbledore puis quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il croisa le vieil homme qui attendait sagement assi dans le couloir et le salua poliment avant de continuer sa route. Mais le sourire niai de celui ci ne lui échappa pas, malheureusement.

-« Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien dit Severus. Merci »

Entendit il de loin, il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua son chemin, se mêlant involontairement à la foule d'étudiants.

-« Si il croyait que je suis assez fous pour mettre Potter au courant... » pensa t-il. « Hum... Peut être bien que je le suis après tout... »

Enfin, Severus retrouva la sortie et il s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Durant un très long moment il ferma les yeux et repensa à Harry ainsi qu'à James et à Lily, surtout, à Lily. Mais une ombre le détourna de ces souvenirs, une ombre du nom de Voldemort. Severus ouvrit les yeux et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette, quand enfin il le trouva il en alluma une et tira dessus avec un plaisir évident et se décida finalement à allumer le moteur et rentrer au cabinet où Lucius l'attendait certainement.

De son côté, Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance, il allait faire son stage dans le cabinet de Lucius Malfoy, Ron allait en être vert de jalousie. Mais sa joie retomba comme un soufflet quand il repensa à celui que Malfoy défendait en ce moment, Tom Riddle, Voldemort... Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce nom lui donnait des frissons et le visage de cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

-« Hé mec ! Tu en as mit du temps ! Alors il te voulais quoi Dumby ?

-« Oh pas grand chose, juste me proposer un stage chez les Malfoy. » Fit Harry en s'empêchant de sourire

-« Oh allez ! Dis pas n'importe quoi, il te voulais quoi ? »

-« Mais je te l'ai dit ! »fit le brun un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « j'ai officiellement une commission de stage signé pour faire mon stage là bas ! »

Ron fut indisponible pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Harry s'inquiéta un peu puis poussa un grand cris de joie qui fit se retourner plusieurs personnes, mais il n'en avait cure.

-« Mais c'est génial !! Il faut fêter ça ! Il faut prévenir Herm' ! Attends je lui passe un coup de fil, faut que tu lui dise ! »

-« Ron, Hé Ron ! Elle est en cours là Hermione et si tu la dérange tu vas en prendre pour ton grade. » argumenta le brun en riant d'avance devant la scène

-« Euuuh Ouai c'est vrai, tu as raison, je vais peut être éviter, on lui dira ça à midi ok ? »

-« Ok ! Mais là je crois qu'il faut vraiment y aller, manquer deux CM je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. »

Et les deux garçons, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se rendirent tranquillement jusqu'à leur cours suivant, sans ce douter que ce qui faisait leur joie à cet instant ferai bientôt leurs malheur.

-« Parfait. »Fit Lucius Malfoy en contemplant la convention de stage du jeune Harry Potter un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-« Lucius, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est loin d'être prêt à travailler dans un cabinet comme celui là, il est encore trop inexpérimenté. »

-« Si personne ne lui donne sa chance il ne sera jamais prêt Severus, tu le sais comme moi. »

-« Je sais aussi que nous recevons des dizaines de demande de stage par jours et que parmi elles il y a des étudiants beaucoup plus qualifier que lui. Qu'est ce que tu manigance encore ? » Questionna le brun quelque peu agacé

-« Mais rien enfin. Je pense simplement que Harry est le plus apte à travaillé ici, surtout par les temps qui court. »

-« Tom Riddle... » Souffla le brun

Le sourire qu'eut Lucius à cet instant eu quelque chose de cruel et fit presque frissonner Severus. Le blond se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky qu'il but par petite gorgée tout en venant se poser prés de son associé.

-« Il est grand temps de sortir les vieux squelette du placard, tu ne pense pas Severus ? »

-« Je ne te laisserai pas le mêler à tout ça ! » Fit le brun en se levant précipitement « Ce Potter ci n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. »

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui » souri le blond « IL ne lui fera rien, après tout, ma mission est de le défendre, pas de le faire plonger et si il lui fait quoi que ce soit, s'en sera finit de lui. »

Severus se rassit, à peine plus calme, il passa un main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et prit possession du verre de Lucius qu'il vida d'un trait sous son regard amusé. Lucius se pencha un peu plus sur Severus et glissa lentement ses longs doigts dans les cheveux ébène.

-« Et si tu me racontait comment ça c'est passé. »

-« Il m'a tiré la langue. » Fut les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres du brun.

Quand il s'en rendit compte il était déjà trop tard, Lucius se tordait déjà de rire devant lui, le blond finit par s'écrouler lamentablement au sol, toujours aussi mort de rire alors que Severus lui, ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-« Il... t'a...Tiré la langue ! » le rire du blond redoubla encore et Snape commença à trouver cela agaçant.

-« Oui, certes ! Il a aussi demandé des choses à propos de ses parents. »

Ces mots coupèrent tout éclat de rire au Malfoy, qui regarda fixement son associé, bien qu'il resta assi au sol, la respiration encore chaotique.

-« C'est à dire ? Que voulait il savoir exactement ? »demanda t-il

-« Il n'a pas l'air de connaître grand chose sur eux. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais son père et sa mère, il voulait seulement que je lui parle d'eux. »

-« Qu'as tu fait ? »

-« Ai je l'air d'un album de souvenir ? Je lui ai vaguement parler de Potter père. »

-« Et tu as tout simplement évité le sujet de Potter mère n'est ce pas ? » Lucius eu un petit ricanement moqueur « tu es tellement prévisible Severus. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que tu ne lui as pas dis, je suis même sûr que tu n'as même pas abordé le sujet. »

Severus grogna et détourna le regard, le blond en profita pour se relever et regagner son siège. D'un geste vif il ouvrit un tiroir et glissa la convention de stage à l'intérieure avant de le refermer tout aussi vivement.

-« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, parlons d'autre chose. Draco apprécierai assez que tu passe à la maison ce soir, il aimerai te parler m'a t-il dit. Peut être pourrais tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner. »

-« Pourquoi pas, j'accepte l'invitation. »

-« Parfait. » Fit Lucius avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un imposant dossier, signalant par là qu'il fallait retourner travailler. Severus se leva et eu à son tour un ricanement moqueur.

-« Je ne suis pas si prévisible que tu le crois. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est plutôt banal non. » sourie Severus avant de quitter le bureau laissant là un Lucius plus qu'amusé.

-« Ainsi donc tu as abordé le sujet malgré tout... Bien Severus, Bien... » Fit Lucius au silence.

A suiiiiiiiivre.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont bien voulu prendre le temps de lire ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserai une petite review :)

Mici à tout le monde.

A bientôt. :)


End file.
